


Beautiful Mine

by Saral_Hylor



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, POV First Person, Smut, Subspace, loving dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I don’t want to push you too far. It’s a delicate balance, between breaking you and completely ruining you. I need to be able to put you back together again afterwards, to hold you against me, pet you and kiss you and let you know that I’m there for you."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song Beautiful Mine by The Butterfly Effect https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzxbRqyphLo check it out, seriously, good song. 
> 
> When I started it, I didn't actually intend for it to end up as smut, but that is the direction it went. 
> 
> Thanks to [jujitsuelf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf)  
> for the read through, and picking up on character flaws. Thanks to [quandong_crumble](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quandong_crumble/pseuds/quandong_crumble) for the beta read. 
> 
> Hope people enjoy.

I look at your body laid out on the bed before me, hands bound to the bed frame, naked beneath the sheet that’s casually draped up to your hips. Eyes closed now, breathing evening back out, but you aren’t asleep. You lay were I left you, used, utterly debauched, and by the faint flush still lingering on your cheeks I know you loved every minute of it.

I reach out, letting my fingers rest on the slight dip beneath your ribs, right before it shifts to perfectly toned muscle. Your skin, usually pale beneath the darker hue of my hand is tainted red, sore, abused, scratched and bitten raw, but flawless and unbroken. I love the way your blood raises to the surface to meet caressing sting that I visit upon your skin. Your back will be a beautiful patchwork of red raised skin from the damage I inflicted on it before. I know that your whole back will feel like fire, with the sheets pressed against it, but you won’t move from where I placed you. Even if you weren’t bound, I know you won’t dare to move. You’re under my power, and you love it.

Your eyes open, and the blue is showing again, your pupils no longer blown wide with want and need and desire. You blink once, and your throat flexes, like you want to talk. But you don’t. I don’t let you talk, not in these moments, and sometimes it is such a trial for you that I have to gag you. You’re gagged now, but I can see the corners of your lips quirking upwards in a slow smile. You’re still drifting, blissed out, and I can feel the gentle tremors running through your body as you slowly try to pull yourself back to reality. I don’t want you to sink back to reality just yet though, because in this state, you are mine, completely and fully. Reality pulls us apart, separates us, you’re noise, and movement, never still and always moving away from me. But like this, in these moments, you are mine, and I feel whole, complete.

I let my hand trail lower, fingers snagging the sheet and pushing it down your legs, your skin prickling in the wake of my touch. I curl my hand behind your knee, lifting it up and rolling you over onto your side. You go willingly, all that perfect muscle and strength supple and acquiescent under my hands. Your back in exposed to me again, shoulders contorted at an odd angle, tethered by your bound hands and restricting your movements, but you do not complain. I press a trail of kisses down the wing of your shoulder blade, feeling the heat coming off of your skin, to match the fiery hue to it. Your breath hitches and I can feel the tremors turning to shudders, and I know you’re slipping from bliss back into need. You’d be begging if I let you.

I don’t hurt you this time; it is not about breaking you now. I’m watching even as you tremble and come apart beneath my hands. I barely have to touch you. You’re pushing back against me, shoulders straining to shift further back, the play of muscles beneath your skin is a sight that will never cease to amaze me. Your spine curves out and I know you want more contact. I could make you wait, until you’re writhing, but I have drawn those sounds of desperation out of you already once tonight, and I don’t want to push you too far. It’s a delicate balance, between breaking you and completely ruining you. I need to be able to put you back together again afterwards, to hold you against me, pet you and kiss you and let you know that I’m there for you.

Your want and need is contagious, my body responds to yours, despite already being brought to satisfaction once already tonight. I lift your leg higher, let my own shift closer and slide between yours. Your head tips back, neck arched, and I press a kiss just below your jaw, and I can feel the vibration of your whimper. My hand finds your hair, light strands stained darker with sweat, and I lace my fingers through it, gripping and pulling just enough to keep you grounded with me, just for a moment long. I don’t want you slipping away again just yet. Hooking your foot back behind my legs, I free up my hand to take a grip on my erection. It’s easy to push back inside you again, still open and ready for me from before. As the tight heat envelopes me I feel a shudder run through the full length of your body, and it’s all I can do to catch your hip, pull you back against me and carry you through it. Your breathing is increasing in pace, and for a moment I worry that I’m going to lose you again, but then you tremble again, ever so slightly, before pushing back against me.

I hold you, one hand in your hair, the other back under your knee, keeping you open, supporting you, and keeping you together as I move inside you. I can feel your rapid heartbeat echoing through your back and against my chest, and the increase in your breathing. I roll my hips, moving away slightly before thrusting back into you again. I press a kiss to the place where your shoulder muscles bunch together. I want to take care of you, cradle you against me and keep you safe, and I can, while we’re here. While I’m keeping you right on the edge of reality, where you don’t have to think, or control anymore, only feel. You’re trembling, head trying to tip forward again, like you’re trying to pull away from me, and I know that I’m losing you again.

I tighten my grip on your hair, pull back, feeling the air wrenched from your throat by the sudden movement. I kiss your throat again, press reassurances against your skin, silently telling you that I have you. You’re whining around the gag, desperate little noises; you’re breaking, coming apart while I’m inside you. I kiss your throat, pushing deeper inside you, commanding you to let go. You shudder, another full body quake, and you follow my instruction. The noise you emit, even muffled by the gag, is enough to pull me over the edge with you.

You’re shivering, small breathless sounds escaping you. I hold you, letting go of your knee to wrap my arm around your waist, my other hand loosening around your hair, letting my fingers soften to gently stroke through the strands. I pull out of you, rolling you onto your back again. Hands gentle on your face, I stroke my thumbs over your cheeks, brushing away the tears that have collected in the corners of your eyes. I release the catch on the gag, hooking my finger under the strap to pull it out of your mouth. Your lips start moving straight away, but the words you’re trying to say don’t form sounds. I press a kiss to the red marks on either side of your mouth and wait until your eyes focus on me again. With gentle touches, brushes of my lips over your skin, cradling your face in my hands I bring you back.

One hand still touching you, fingers trailing through your hair, I use the other to work the ropes that bind your hands, slowly releasing them. I bring your hands down, rubbing them, massaging the feeling back into them. I kiss each of your knuckles, whispering _te amo_ in between each touch of my lips, then I gather you up into my arms, rolling so I am on my back, and I hold you to my chest. Fingers carding through your hair, I press more kisses to your face, over your eyes, your cheeks, the bridge of your nose, and finally against your lips. I hold you until the shivering stops, until your eyes focus on me and I know you are back. You smile, wide and bright, and start talking again, almost as though you never stopped. Even though we are back to reality, you are still beautiful, and you are still mine.


End file.
